A joint presentation with the FDA was made at the 1st Symposium on the Analysis of Well Characterized Biotechnology Pharmaceutical, January 1-6, 1997, in San Francisco, California. Twelve presentations involving resource research were made at the 1997 American Society for Mass Spectrometry, June 1-5, 1997, in Palm Springs, California. A joint presentation with the University of Aveiro, Portugal was made at the 1997 American Society for Mass Spectrometry, June 1-5, 1997, in Palm Springs, California.